Satellites and other spacecraft typically utilize chemical rocket propulsion systems to propel themselves into orbit and to perform mission operations. Although such propulsion systems provide relatively large amounts of thrust, rocket propulsion systems are generally propellant inefficient and have a low specific impulse. As a result, satellites and spacecraft propelled by rocket propulsion systems typically carry a large proportion of their mass as propellant, leaving a relatively small proportion of the mass available for mission payloads. Electric propulsion systems provide a viable alternative to rocket propulsion systems for long-range or long-duration missions, which require large amounts of propellant. Electric propulsion systems operate by using electric energy to expel propellant, typically particles of ionized gas, at high speeds. In this manner, they achieve a relatively high specific impulse and propellant efficiency compared to rocket propulsion systems, but produce a relatively small amount of thrust. These characteristics make electric propulsion systems suitable for long-range or long-duration missions, where the satellite and/or spacecraft may be accelerated over a long period of time.